You're back
by missfunky909101
Summary: After getting Lucy hurt on a mission, Natsu tries to confront Lucy and say that he's sorry.


You're back

The rain poured down onto the hard rock ground. With every drop you could hear a splash. Splish splash. Rain isn't exactly the best thing, in my opinion. I don't want to see the melancholy clouds forced to spurt out rain. After all, rain was just the God's way of saying he's sad. The void wasn't clearing anytime soon.

Splish splash.

Not being accompanied by a certain fellow cat was making me feel uneasy. His optimistic way of thinking always put me into a happy mood. Heck, he was named 'Happy' because of how he made everyone smile. But at this very moment, this very wet day… I'd have to be responsible for what I and only I caused. I don't deserve help.

Splish splash.

The void of clouds swirled around in a never ending cycle. With the way things are now, I don't think God is satisfied yet. He's sad- no. He's mad at me. I left my friend. I couldn't stay by her side. I thought she'd be alright by herself. I'm a wreck, and because of my foolish ways, she's hurt.

Splish splash.

The pavement had soon reached me to its destination. She's behind this door. Instead of being a weirdo blondie back at the guild, she's behind this door. A wreck of a girl is there, and my guilt only grew stronger as I reach for the door.

Splish splash.

That's the last time I heard the rain dripping like that. I unlocked the door, thanks to Mirajane's spare key. I was welcomed with a scent of vanilla around the room, but also could sense the depressing atmosphere. She wasn't in this room, but being the dragon slayer I am, I could smell her presence in her bedroom.

Drip drip drop.

I was in her room now. Why can I still hear the depressing sound of water dripping? Dripping. Dripping, not splashing. I walked further into the room and see that she's not in the room. Drip drip drop. I can hear it. It's coming from the bathroom that's nearby. Do I dare walk in? If she's in an awkward… situation…? I will leave. I walk towards the door and twist the doorknob open.

Drip drip- splash.

The drips where interrupted once I entered the bathroom. That consistent pattern of dripping was because of her tears. The splash was when she noticed him her bathroom. No more splashing, no more dripping. She was in the bath. Her knees pressed onto her chest and her eyes red from all the crying.

"Lucy."

"Natsu."

"You're crying."

"You caused it."

I paused to let that sink in. Silence filled the bathroom as I stared into her cryptic chocolate brown orbs. When she has that perplexing look planted on her face, I usually lose myself staring at her eyes. Usually when I would break in to her house, in her bathroom, she would blush the same scarlet at Ezra's hair. But now she couldn't. Now was not the time for that.

"And I'm truly sorry."

Her face turned paler than it was before and half shuts her eyelid to show her uneasiness and disappointment. She brought her knees closer to her body and opened her mouth to start talking.

"Is that all you're going to say, Dragneel?"

I let another long silence fill the room. I knew saying sorry wasn't going to sweeten her tea. I couldn't sugar-coat what I did.

"Lucy… I just wanted to make sure you wouldn't get injured. I-"

"I'm just too weak." Lucy interrupted.

"Lucy, that's not-"

"I could have fought alongside you! I could have helped you! But I'm too weak, is that it? Well you can take your oh, so almighty strength, and shove it down your thro-"

"LUCY, STOP DOING THIS."

Lucy flinched by the sound of my outburst. Her eyes stated to shake and tears started falling down her cheek.

"Stop saying all this crap to yourself, Lucy! You should know that I respect each and every one of my comrades and I also respect their powers. We have ordinary mages in our guild, skilled mages such as Titania, we have 3 dragon slayers in our guild but we have one of the only Stellar spirit mages in the whole entire kingdom of Fiore!" I spurted out, but I still needed to reassure her more. "I am proud to have one of the only Celestial spirt mage in the guild, and am proud to have you as a friend.

I gave her one of my famous grins, in hopes that she would cheer up.

"Natsu, I… I…" Lucy called out my name before she snapped and cried. I broke the shell. She's free now. Her tears slid down from her face, into the pool of water. Drip drip drop. But this time it wasn't depressing. It was happy. The atmosphere was bound to change anytime sooner.

After she calmed herself down, she awoke to the situation we were in.

"YOU PERVERT!"

Ahhh, that's it. Lucy is back, and that's all that mattered. I couldn't forgive himself for getting Lucy hurt back at the job we were doing, but I felt a massive weight get off his shoulders. Lucy is back.

A/N: Okay, so this was going to be a really long one-shot, but I don't have the skills I need to write the story like I had in mind. Thus, it will be a short nalu-ish one-shot story instead. Sorry there aren't any major NaLu moments in this, but let's just say this was another practice for my up-coming stories ;) Please review!


End file.
